Le destin d'Anne Flowery
by the orange juice
Summary: Anne,une jeune fille de notre monde,fan du manga naruto,se voit attribuer d'une mission dont elle ignore le but réel:soutenir naruto dans sa quête et faire de lui le nouvel Hokage. La seule règle:interagir avec les héros en tant que simple amie et rien de plus...y arrivera-t-elle? NDA: Rating T aux cas ou ;)
1. Chapter 1

NDA:salut les gens voici ma 2° fanfic qui portera cette fois ci sur NARUTO (espérons qu'elle est plus de succés que l'autre =.=')

Je ne sais pas si les OC's sont courant dans Naruto (si vous en connaissait je serai ravis de les lires)

alors je teste.

NDA:étant qu'au début du manga,je posterai les chapitre en fonction de mon avance de lecture.

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1:Voici Anne Flowery et Naruto Uzumaki

8H20,monde réel

POV externe:

Un bus scolaire s'arreta devant un grand établissement, laissant son chargement de collégiens se rassemblé dans le batiment pour leurs journées de cours.

Parmi eux, une jeune fille de 13 ans aux cheveux bruns passa les portes du cars, le regard posé sur le livre à sa main,puis ses yeux se posérent sur quelques silhouette qui l'attendait devant le batiment: ses rares amis.

Elle leurs sourit avant de partir les rejoindre, les portes se refermant derrière elle.

Un peu plus tard dans la cour:

Le petit groupe c'était installé sur un banc et était en pleine, tout comme deux filles à quelques metre plus loin visant principalement Anne:

Fille 1:He t'as vu c'est celle dont j'tai parlé...

Fille 2:Ha ouais la tete en l'air...

Fille 1:en plus en classe c'est limite si elle s'endort

Fille 2:hihihi

Anne avait très bien entendu tout ses propros sur elle, et ne fit pas attention, il y avait déja eu pire.

C'était tout les jours comme ça, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour parler d'elle dans son dos, étant donné quelle était assez connu dans le collège pour etre une lunatique mais aussi pour etre la plus grande fan littéraire du collège ce qui lui valut le titre de "l'intello coincé".

Ses amis ,eux, savait réelement quelle genre de personne était Anne:d'un naturel calme, mais aussi drole, intelligentes et d'une grande fidélitée envers eux.

En conclusion Anne était une fille assez "unique" …

...tout comme un certain garçon d'un autre monde.

Autre monde,10H00, Pays de feu

Un garçon du meme age, a la chevelure blondes, se réveilla en leva la tete vers la cause de son réveille:

Son professeur le regardait furibond, ses mains posées a plat sur son bureau.

?:NARUTO CE N'AI PAS LE MOMENT DE ROUPILLER!ON EST EN COURS LA!

Naruto:Je sais bien Professeur Iruka, c'est bien pour sa que je me suis endormi; annonca le dénommer naruto d'un air un moqueur, ce qui provoqua le rire des camarades.

Iruka: SA SUFFIT!NARUTO, TU ME COPIRA POUR DEMAIN TOUTE LA LECONS SUR LE DEDOUBLEMENT!CA T'APPRENDRA A FAIRE DE MAUVAISES BLAGUES!

Naruto:Mais...c'est la technique que j'aime le moins!

Iruka:J'en ai rien a faire!

L'enfant détourna la tete en grommelant puis une lueur mesquine apparut sur son visage.

Naruto(marmonant):Attend voir demain, tu seras bien surpris

17H00,retour au monde réel:

Une sonnerie retentit à travers les couloirs du collège, suivi d'un grondement provoquer par les pas les élèves sortis des cours.

Parmis eux se trouvez Anne, marchant toujours avec ses amis et s'arreta aux niveaux du trotoir,leurs disant aux revoir.

Si elle savait que se serait son dernier jours dans se monde, elle se serait préparée aux adieux.

C'est un simple garçons qui mit en marche sa destinée.

Garçon:salut ma poupée sa t'dirais de sortir avec moi!

La concerné observa le l'homme sans rien dire: grand, style punk et tatooé

Anne:...non merci.

Le plantant là, Anne traversa la rue pour rejoindre son cars, mais le jeune ne semblé pas de cette avis:

Garçon:He reviens la sale pute!

Anne pressa le pas, sans aperçevoire la voiture qui arriver a sa gauche...

Femme:ATTENTION!

Anne tourna la tete surprise, avant de se faire percutée par l'auto, l'envoyant sur le trotoir, couverte de sang.

Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, elle put voire le conducteur se précipiter vers elle, tandis que les autres personnes présentes crièrent horrifiées.

.

Reviews? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Commentaires de l'auteur: 3 review et encouragent en plus...C'EST SI BEAU(je suis très optimiste XD)

Merci a fandunjour (essaye de rester plus d'un jour hein XD),yukikotsukumi (essaye de reprendre ta fic l'aventure genial de julie et samantha elle était pas mal) ,Sangoney (fan de dragon ball?) et voici rien que pour vous...la suite.

Chapitre 2:jour funeste pour certain et jours béni pour d'autres.

?:...bonsoir a tous voici votre journal de 20 heures...

Grand jour funeste a l'établissement scolaire de notre ville car oui aujourd'hui à 17H une jeune élève de 13 ans, Anne Flowerry, est retrouver morte dans un accident, percuter par une voiture.

Nous retrouvons notre envoyer spéciale sur les lieu du drame...

Une femme qui venait d'éteindre le téléviseur, lassé d'entendre a chaque fois la même rengaine,

tourna la tête vers le corps sans vie allongé sur le brancard a coté d'elle...

Anne Flowery était inscrit sur son bracelet d'identité...

?:Ma petite fille, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Mme Flowerry pleura la tête entre les mains, puis un homme entra dans la chambre et s'installa a coté d'elle.

Mme Flowerry:(sanglotante)John ...elle est morte et...on a rien put faire pour la sauvée !

John Flowerry :Chut Maria calme toi ce n'est pas ça qui la ramènera a la vie...

Maria Flowerry:mais.. .

John Flowerry:et puis maintenant elle ira dans un monde meilleur.

Cet homme était loin de se douter que se qu'il disait était vrai.

Maintenant allons rejoindre Anne pour suivre sa formidable aventure...

Pov externe : Passage entre les mondes :

Quand Anne se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans une grande pièce lumineuse, totalement perdue.

Anne : Où...où suis-je ?

?:Dans l'antichambre de tous les mondes de l'univers.

Anne tourna la tête et ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle, devant elle, se tenait une jeune femme ressemblé en tout point a un ange.

Anne : ...Qui êtes vous ?

?:Je suis orbis terrarum (en latin terre du monde, vive Google traduction XD) tu dois te demander ce que tu fais ici, je me trompe ?

Anne:...non vous avez raison, je me souvient de mettre fais percuter et puis...

OT:Tu est morte.

Anne:Quoi ?

OT:ne t'inquiète pas je vais t'expliquer car, tu n'ai pas ici par hasard...

Anne :?

OT:Oui tu est ici pour accomplir une grande mission dans ton monde, que tu doit bien connaître Naruto...

Anne:BIEN SUR QUE JE CONNAIS (vous avez réagis pareil je pari XD)...heum pardon.

OT :...ses rêves et son ambitions...

Anne :...devenir Hokage et prouvais sa valeur a son village...

OT:Exactement, mais pour se faire, il a besoin d'allier de confiance...

Anne : mais il en a déjà non?

NT:mais sais-tu ce qu'il se passe au final de l'histoire ?

Anne:en faite non l'histoire n'est pas encore finie...

OT:c'est pour ça que nous t'avons choisi …

Anne:nous ?

OT:Je suis en tête d'une grande confrérie composant des plus grandes créatures, ésprit et légendes

de cet l'univers.

Anne:Whoaaa...

OT:Bon, trêve de bavardages, comme je le disais tu as était choisi pour aidé Naruto dans son rêve...

Anne:Mais...pourquoi moi ?

OT:Disons que tu est une humaine très spéciale,mais sache une chose...

Anne:?

OT :...tu dois faire passer son rêve avant ta vie et accomplir absolument cette mission,n'interfère dans leurs vie que si c'est nécessaire et simplement en amie rien de plus.

Anne:Si je comprend bien, je ne dois ni changeais leurs vie, ni tomber amoureuse de l'un d'eux ?

OT: Te sent-tu capable de le faire ?

Anne:Bien sur, je ferais de mon possible.

OT:Bien...

Plus tard :

Anne faisait face a un trou temporelle, prête a partir.

Anne:Dite moi orbis terrarum...

OT: Hum.

Anne : Que m'arrivera-t-il après ma mission.

OT : Si tu réussis, tu reviendra en ces lieux où tu seras proclamé messagère des peuples de l'univers, mais si tu échoue, ou désobéi a une des règle, le conseil décidera de ton sort et une autre prendra ta place.

Anne:D'accord.

OT : Encore une chose, évite de dire d'où tu viens aux habitants et la raison de ta venue.

Anne : Oui, au revoir.

OT:A très bientôt mon enfant et bonne chance.

Anne s'avança dans le passage, qui se referma après son passage.

Cette fois-ci, elle se réveilla dans une chambre couché sur un lit.

Anne(pensée):Je me demande où je suis.

?:Tu est enfin réveiller petite...

Un veille homme se tenait au fond de la pièce, assis sur une chaise...

Anne le reconnut aussitôt.

Anne(pensant):Lui ?!

?:Dis moi, comment t'appelle-tu jeune fille ?

Anne:Anne...

?:Et d'où viens tu Anne?Je ne t'est jamais vu dans le village...

Anne:Je ne me souviens pas...

TO BE CONTINUE.

Commentaires:si vous êtes vraiment fan de Naruto, vous saurez sûrement qui est le vielle homme.

Reviews:3 ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui il n'y aura pas de chapitre et le prochain ne sortira pas avant une ou deux semaines (voyages scolaire m'oblige)

Alors en attendent, je vous propose un concours qui consistera a me dessiner Anne Flowerry ma OC, le vainqueur aura un commentaire spécial de l'auteur et je mettrai le lien de l'image sur mes chapitre et j'intégrerai dans l'histoire le ou la gagnante en tant qu'adversaire d'Anne (je vous ferai aussi de la pub pour vos histoires promit).

Vous aure semaines maxi, que je puisse intégrer le nouvel OC avant l'attaque d'orochimaru aux tournois des demanderais l'image du personnage que le gagnant voudras que j'intègre dans l'histoire et le détail de ses pouvoirs pour me faciliter le tache.

Les règles du concours:Dessinez Anne dans n'importe quelles postures et tenues, vous avez carte blanche (du moment que la tenue fasse un peu ninja sa va).

Je vous donnerais les détails (voir plus bas). PS:vous pouvez gagner des points si vous me faite Orbis terarrum détails ajoutés aussi.

Anne Flowerry: Cheveux bruns un peu bouclés qui lui arrive juste en dessous des omoplates,attachés en queue de cheval, avec deux petites mèches sur le coté de son visage (comme Hinata mais bouclées).Peau beige claire, yeux en amandes et bleu océan, visage a la fois poupin et adulte (il faut juste qu'il soit jolis).

Je vais maintenant vous la décrire a ses 16 ans et elle sera appelées La fille aux mille formes (vous comprendrez pourquoi au fil de l'histoire):Lien de la coiffure :

.fr/imgres?q=coiffures&hl=fr&biw=1024&bih=509&tbm=isch&tbnid=cKIkoZ0DTneGdM:&imgrefurl= album/see_415580_ &docid=QiMp8QHY6GeDbM&imgurl= album/see_415580_ &w=300&h=350&ei=pA-lUaTpF5KShge8-YGoBw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=209&vpy=50&dur=659&hovh=243&hovw=208&tx=115&ty=118&page=1&tbnh=135&tbnw=121&start=0&ndsp=15&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:0,i:193

Toujours le meme visage mais a la peau plus claire (blanche).

Pour Orbis terrarrum (elle aura toujours la même description)elle a un visage sérieux,une peaux blanche et les yeux un peu endormis, porte une longue robe blanche où sont accrochées des fleurs et un peu de verdures,elle a aussi des ailes.

Sa coiffure est comme ça :

emp/fotos/3/6/4/0/coiffure-mariage-fleurs-champetr e_

Que le/la meilleur(e) gagne!


	4. Chapter 4

Et on félicite sangoney qui a découvert qui est le personnage mystère ,bravo a récompense tu auras un bon point...petite chanceuse va D.

et pour finir : le nom d'Anne se prononce Aine (comme la fille du film Z de one piece) c'était juste pour pré ce ...

Chapitre 4:Les personnage se rencontre enfin,première discussion avec Anne Flowerry.

POV Hokage le 3° un peu plus tôt :

HA la calligraphie quoi de mieux pour se détendre et etre au calme...

?:Maître hokage on a besoin de vous au plus vite !

...pas très calme en faite.

Hokage:que se passe-t-il Iruka ?

Iruka:Une de nos troupe viennent de trouvaient une jeune fille inconnue, inconsciente dans le forêt, ils viennent tout juste de revenir que faisons nous ?

Hokage:Installez la sur le lit, je l'interrogerais quand elle se réveillera.

Iruka:Bien Maître Hokage.

POV externe

Un peu plus tard,2 ninjas apportèrent la jeune endormis et la posèrent sur le lit. Puis quittèrent la pièce.

Le maître Hokage observa l'inconnue en silence : elle avait l'air jeune, de long cheuveux chatains lui couvrait les épaules et portait de drôles de vêtements.

Hokage:Intéressent...

?: Mmmmh...

Hokage :Tu est enfin réveiller...

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et l'observa en silence.

Hokage:Je me présente Sarutobi,je suis le Hokage de ce village,...comment t'appelle-tu petite ?

?:Anne Flowerry...

Hokage :...et d'où vient tu Anne?Je ne t'est jamais vu dans le village...

Anne:Je ne m'en souvient pas.

Hokage:Comment cela ?

POV Anne :

Je suivais le conseil de terrarum en faignant l'amnésie,ce sera plus facile pour m'intégrer je pense.

Anne:Je me souvient de mon prénom mais je me souviens de rien d'autres...

Hokage:Mmmmh voilà qui est bien fâcheux .

Anne:Que m'est-il arrivé ?

Hokage:Nos troupes t-on retrouvé inconsciente dans la forêt, et en se moment tu est au village de Konoha du pays de feu.

Anne:Que va t-il m'arrivé maintenant...

Ma voix tremblé un peu...il manquerai plus qu'il décide de me interrogé .

Hokage:Je te laisse le choix de te promené dans le village, mais tu seras surveillé.

Anne:D'accord...

Pas d'interrogatoire, bon signe.

Hokage:Peut-etre que cela t'aideras a te souvenir.

Je quittais la pièce en marchant.

Hokage:je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que cette jeune fille a quelque chose de spéciale,en tout cas elle n'a pas l'air hostile.

Le maitre se tourna vers la silhouette cacher au fond de la piece.

Hokage:Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire Kakashi.

Kakashi:Oui maitre.

La silhouette quitta la piece a la suite de Anne.

QUELQUE MINUTES PLUS TARD :

Les rues de Konoha :

Aprés la discussion avec le 3°, Anne était partis dans le village de Konoha.

Anne (pensée) :Si on m'avait dis un jour que je pourrais visité les rues de Konoha, j'y aurais pas cru.

Le marché est immense, et il y a des stands en tout genre...

Anne:C'est vraiment magnifique...

?:n'est-ce pas ?

Anne se retourna surprise...pour voir derrière elle un homme avec un bandeau de travers et aux cheveux blancs.

Kakashi Hatake.

Anne:Sugoi...vous êtes celui qui est censé me surveillé ?

Kakashi:Bien sur...pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

Anne:vous n'êtes pas tellement convainquant avec votre livre.

Et oui, Kakashi tenait don éternel bouquin : le paradis du batifolage.

Anne:Vous avais de drôle de lectures.

Kakashi:Si tu le dis... au faite je suis Kakashi Hatake,je suis chargé de ta surveillance.

Anne:et moi An...

?OH NON!Il a remit ça !

?que quelqu'un fasse venir le maitre Hokage bon sang !

Kakashi:On dirait que le jeune naruto fait encore des siennes.

Anne:Naruto...

Anne courra vers la source du bruit, où une foule de gens était regroupés.

Anne:je vais enfin pouvoir le voir en vrai...

Elle voulu s'avançait, mais percuta une des personnes présente.

?:tu peut pas faire attention !

?:Wouaf !

Anne:désoler...

comment ça wouaff !?

Anne leva la tête vers la personne qu'elle venait de percutée...

Anne (pensée):Kiba et Akamaru !

Le concerné s'en alla en grommelant.

Anne:Très aimable.

?:Je vais t'apprendre a manquer les cours pour des choses aussi stupide !

Naruto:vous êtes jamais contents de toutes façons.

Anne:il semblerait que le professeur Iruka en a finit avec naruto.

Hokage:tu était la jeune fille.

Iruka:Maître vous êtes sur que s'est prudent de la laissé se baladait dans le village, elle pourrait être une espionne.

Anne:Bonjour a vous aussi Professeur.

Naruto:c'estquiC'estqui !

Hokage:Iruka, Naruto je vous présente Anne Flowerry, et aucun risque qu'elle soit une espionne car cette demoiselle est amnésique.

Naruto:amnéquoi...

Hokage:elle a perdu la mémoire.

Naruto:AAAhhhh d'accord.

Iruka:vous êtes sur maître.

Anne:merci de votre confiance Iruka.

Naruto:shishishsi.

Iruka:Tu as finis de te marrer toi.

Hokage:Et si Anne venait a ton cours Iruka...cela pourrait peut-etre l'aider a se souvenir.

Iruka:Entendu maitre...suis nous jeune fille.

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Iruka:Bonjour a tous, aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élèves temporairement qui est amésique:Anne Flowerry.

Tous les élèves regardèrent perplexes, la concernée,qui s'nclina et les salua :

Anne:En...enchanté.

Iruka:tu peut aller t'asseoir Anne.

Elle se plaça a la seule place de libre pendant que le prof faisait passer les élèves a l'examen... qui se trouver a cotés de Kiba qui était en plein sommeille .

Anne:Pas de bol.

Elle observa en silence son voisin endormi...quand Akamaru leva la tête vers elle.

Akamaru:Miii...

Anne:Salue toi.

Anne leva légèrement sa main que Akamaru renifla puis lécha.

Anne:toi au moins tu est plus sympa que ton maître.

Iruka:Au suivant...Kiba Inuzuka

Le concerné se réveilla et jeta a Anne un regard sombre avant de passer au teste.

Anne (pensée):Qu'a t-il contre moi ?

?:Il...il n'est pas méchant tu sais.

La personne qui venait de lui parler était brune aux yeux couleur pales,signe très distinct de la famille des Hyuga.

?:Je m'appellle Hinata Hyuga.

Elle tendit sa main que Anne serra volontiers en souriant.

Anne:Anne a quand même un mauvais caractère.

Hinata:Il a un bon fond quand même.

Anne:Hihi.

Iruka:ANNE...HINATA arrêter de discuter.

Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent surprise.

Le professeur les regardées en colère a ses cotés, Naruto était assis par terre et boudé.

Hinata:Pardon messieurs...

Iruka :Hum ...on va voir de quoi tu est capable Anne,viens sur l'estrade et essaye de te métamorphosé en moi.

Anne :...Je vais essayer.

Hinata(chuchote):Bonne chance.

Arrivée sur l'estrade, Anne ferma les yeux, composa le signe des mains et se concentra.

Anne (pensée):c'est cette sensation qu'on a quand on malaxe le chakra.

Anne :METAMORPHOSE !

POUF !

La fumée se dissipa et on vit apparaître la copie parfaite de Iruka.

Naruto:OUAAIIISS trop fort Anne.

Anne:Satisfait... ?

Iruka:euh oui très bien.

Naruto:elle vous a bien eu.

Iruka:en tout cas elle elle a réussi le teste et du premier coup.

Tout le monde:HAHAHAHA !

Iruka:Bon se sera tout pour aujourd' n'oublier pas demain le test.

A SUIVRE...

Je vous l 'accorde ce chapitre est très long...pour votre bon plaisir XD.

Au prochain chapitre Anne apprendra s'est première technique ninja.


End file.
